dollarschatfandomcom-20200213-history
Chiaki
History/Introduction Chiaki is a female who joined BBS back in December of 2010, and later joined DG in February of 2011. She has read the DRRR manga at least 20 times, and has watched the anime about 10 times. She also, loves to spam in the forums and got over 1000 post in just 10 days of being active. She usually uses a Touhou picture as an avatar, and just recently just came back after disappearing around September of 2011. She is a very kind person, who loves to meet new people with her energetic way of writing. She rarely gets angry or upset, and loves all of her friends and family of DG. (Silence, Lia, Kyoko, LittleDuckie, Terra, Eien, Lys, Sync, etc.) Chiaki is currently going to a community college in Seattle. She is trying hard, to make enough money for next semester, because her family is on the low side of money. She is a slacker in school, however she manages to pass every year. Number 2 - Fan of Slendy Chiaki loves slenderman, and does consider herself to be a hardcore fan of him. She often finds herself, drawing pictures of her and slendy having tea. Chiaki, has called herself the number 2 fan of slenderman, after Kyoko being the number 1 fan. And she often obsesses over Sync-chan, and named him number 3 fan. Chiaki has watched every episode of Hornet Marble, and is currently making a fan-based manga of it. Some call her a bit freaky, but deep down she is a cool person. Chatting Chiaki, is a one year regular at BBS chat, and she was angry when she found out, that it no longer exist. However, when she first joined the chat, she met a lot of cool people. Some people include: Lia, Silence, Lightning, LenaLouch, and many more. Her real life friend, who requested to remain unknown showed her BBS, and ever since then she has fallen in love with BBS and it’s many online chatters. She often chats with her online brother Silence, and Kyoko. Ask Chiaki a Question Upon, joining the forums Chiaki decided to make an Ask a Question thread. And gaining over 16 pages, in such a short time, thanks to spamming with many of her friends. She found out many things, by doing so… **Chiaki and Duckie are the poorest people in Dollars** **Chiaki does not believe in Marriage.** **Chiaki often likes to question others that ask awkward questions, and laughs at them.** **Chiaki however does agree to marry Lys, just not any guys.** **Chiaki found out that his father has good taste in females.** **Chiaki loves her dysfunctional family.** **Chiaki likes France and Italy.** **Chiaki hates school very much** **Chiaki had a surgery done on her stomach** **Chiaki likes Techno, and J-Pop and many things.** Disfunctional Family Chiaki is a part of the MU Family (Mentally Unstable.) She is the daughter of Syrian and Usukina, and has many brothers and sisters. The family consist of a lot of people, and she loves every single one of them. She loves her brother Sai, and her sister Mokou. Lys, became part of the family when Chiaki married her. She misses Lys very much, and hopes they can catch up very soon. Chiaki recently, talked to Usukina and Silence. However, she is still awaiting an reply from her father, who seems to not be as active as he used to be. Credits Chiaki wrote all of this by herself, however she stole the source code from LenaLouch without permission. Notes From Chiaki “I’m looking forward to updating this frequently, and hope people will take the time to read this. :3” "I'm currently trying to help Shiawa, get his title-changing powers back, by begging Admin-sama!!" Category:Users Category:Users